


Crime

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek is not quite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkblot_fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkblot_fiend).



> Prompt: Crime.

“Stop.”

Rodney doesn’t move from the console. “Shut up and let me work! We’ve got…” he glances at his watch. “…_shit_, less than thirteen minutes until the system catches on to me.” 

Radek walks to the edge of his cell. “What are you doing, Rodney?”

“Getting you out!” Rodney’s eyes squeeze shut. “It wasn’t _you_, okay?” 

“Please stop.” The words are low and sibilant. He’s standing right above Rodney, on the other side of the invisible barrier.

 “You’d rather die?” Rodney snaps, pulling out the last crystal. 

“I’ll still die,” Radek says. “Just not alone.”

The force field flickers out.


End file.
